Your Promise
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: No tienes porque cargar el peso de mis pecados, aun así sigues estando a mi lado.


Tenia ganas de escribir un fic de code geass -u- y bueno pues como el SuzaLulu es bien canon y yo me la vivo fumando peyote (?) este es un GinoLulu 8D porque son dos de mis personajes favoritos... y los mezclo C8 *le cae un rayo*

Sin mas espero lo disfruten xD

* * *

**_Your Promise..._**

Esbocé una sonrisa honesta llena de calma y seguridad estar junto a esa persona me hace sentir protegido que todos mis pecados son expurgados.

Nadie me da una oportunidad de decir: Oye yo también soy humano, también lloro, también tengo dolor y angustia, también puedo sonreír, inclusive reír. A pesar de mis pecados, siento el peso de estos en mi espalda. Cada día me hunden mas y mas ¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¿Tengo perdón? Yo me sacrifico por el bien de los japoneses y britannians.

No soy japonés y soy un príncipe desterrado. No pertenezco a ninguno de los dos, lastima me doy. Estoy siendo muy egoísta al sentir pena por mi mismo, pero debo hacerlo o me derrumbaría. Se que ni siquiera la merezco, me gusta pensar en mi como alguien de buen juicio mas no logro engañarme por mucho tiempo, se que todo este teatro es solo una mascara.

Me vuelvo a dar lastima, haciendo notas mentales, hablando con mi conciencia, solo soy un ser mas que no debió haber venido al mundo. Sigues aquí, a mi lado y en completo silencio.

Me pregunto que pensaras ¿Será sobre mi?

Soy ingrato se que solo pides permanecer junto a mi y yo te lo impido, no es que no quiera; es lo que mas anhelo.

Tu sedoso cabello rubio siendo despeinado por el viento te hace ver lindo, soy cursi, pero no lo admitiré.

¿Quizás soy bipolar? Me pregunte a mi mismo, no me interesa conocer la respuesta.

Me considero torpe en el amor, nunca le había prestado tanta atención y si lo hacia era por meros chantajes o manipulaciones.

Hasta que tu me hiciste conocerlo y aclaraste mi torpeza en el tema.

Con una de tus sonrisas socarronas susurraste : _"Por mas inteligente y astuto que seas eres torpe en cuestiones del corazón yo seré para ti un gran sostén que jamás te dejara caer." _

Recuerdo tus palabras tan frescas en mi mente como si hace unos segundos lo hubieras dicho.

¿De que forma puedo agradecerte?

Estas desviando tu mirada hacia mi persona nuevamente.

¿Te habrás dado cuenta que eres tu el protagonista de mis pensamientos?

Recordé un libro que leí hace mucho. Romeo y Julieta la clásica historia de amor llena de drama. Nuestra situación es bastante similar.

Para empezar soy un príncipe… desterrado, pero sigo siendo príncipe. Encabezo una rebelión contra la que se supone es mi propia patria. Tu eres un caballero, un siervo de la realeza. Hace tiempo atrás eso nos preocupo pero logramos superarlo, siempre encarabas todo con una sonrisa mientras que yo… tan apático como siempre. Eres muy importante para mi, por eso te ruego ¡No dejes que mi amor se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta!

He encontrado la forma de agradecerte, siempre te lo he querido decir y ahora tengo el valor y las razones suficientes para hacerlo.

- Te amo –. Susurre.

- ¿Disculpa? – Dijiste incrédulo con una expresión de sorpresa y a la vez implorando no haber escuchado mal.

- Te amo –. Repetí avergonzado, sentí la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas ¡Válgame, me he de ver ridículo! Sin embargo te echaste a reír ¿Hice algo mal?

- Me tomaste por sorpresa –. Admitió, acercado su rostro de porcelana a mi pálida cara –. Yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas, debes de creer que no lo mereces pero te equivocas te mereces esto y mas –. Tomaste mi rostro acercándolo al tuyo, plantándome un beso tan dulce que se que nunca olvidare.

- Ya va a ser la hora… - Se que mi timbre de voz no podía ocultar la angustia al contrario; la resaltaba. Iría con los caballeros negros a la batalla seguro nos reencontraremos ahí y evitaremos atacarnos entre los dos a toda costa.

- Quisiera que no fuera así –. Escuche tus palabras con pesar. No tenia que ser de esta manera, que tu sufrieras era como si me clavaran mil estacas en el corazón ¡Tu no tienes porque sufrir mis penas!

¡Que mal amante soy!

- Yo también pero un demonio no esta destinado a vivir entre humanos –. Las cosas son así, mi alma carga demasiado odio y resentimiento. Aquellas palabras las dije como si realmente quisiera morir.

- Te equivocas nuevamente –. No pude ver tu expresión ya que tu flequillo la ocultaba.

- ¿Hmn? – Atine a decir enarcando una ceja, me encontraba curioso.

- Regresa a ser Zero, libera a los Elevens, derroca al emperador, haz de tu voluntad una ley – Te levantaste de golpe sonriendo alegremente como es costumbre en ti –. Pero cuando lo logres… ¡Te convertirás en Lelouch de Weinberg!

Mi mente quedo en blanco.

* * *

¡Taa taaaan! ... Fin.

xD Un oneshot cortito pero que ya tenia ganas de subir :) ojala les haya agradado no es una pareja muy usual pero Gino esta bien mmmff (?) Espero pronto escribir una historia mas larga =u=

Me encantaria leer sus reviews 8D


End file.
